1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to importing data into a word processor application. More particularly, it pertains to the importation of data into Lotus WordPro on a non-Windows workstation.
2. Background Art
In Lotus Notes version 4 (and below) and Lotus Word Pro 96, in a WIN-OS/2 environment (i.e., OS2), there is not an existing method for sharing data between a Notes document and a Word Pro document, aside from manually cutting and pasting data.
In accordance with the invention, one to many data fields may be passed from a Notes document to specified target fields in a WordPro document. In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, customized WordPro documents may be built dynamically using WordPro Smartmasters in a building block methodology.